


In Art and Love

by Nightingale231



Series: Fantabulous Fanders Drabbles [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, This is a smoldering piece to get me back into the Groove Of Writing(tm), it is 12:00AM where I am, lameass ending y’all im sorry, midnight and what is a sleep schedule, painting as a coping mechanism mentioned, someone get me help please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231
Relationships: Implied Platonic DLAMPTR
Series: Fantabulous Fanders Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699933
Kudos: 6





	In Art and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Starved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769480) by [RandomSlasher (Randomslasher)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomslasher/pseuds/RandomSlasher). 



Back when he was simply Anxiety, just a villain to be feared, he... had a coping mechanism to stay afloat in the sea of hate and scorn the others(except Patton) threw at him.

He painted.

There was a box under his bed, housing colors and brushes. Next to them was a small stack of differently-sized canvases.

The finished ones he kept in his closet, far far away, so Virgil didn’t have to look at his pathetic horrible attempts at gifts to the light Sides.

Not like they’d ever see them, of course.

He would never be good enough for them, so all Virgil could do was soak up the flood of love, of affection and kindness, that they showered on him every day and try not to wither away and die under the typhoon.

He would never, never, be worthy of the little family he had gained, so all he could do was try to hide the pain.

* * *

They found out, though, and loved Virgil though it all.


End file.
